<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Night by WhiteravenGreywolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425962">Wild Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf'>WhiteravenGreywolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Flirting, Ice Cream, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leti thinks spending Valentine's Day alone is sad so she registers Ruby for a singles-only cooking class. When Ruby gets partnered up with Christina, she was far from imagining how the rest of the night would go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I think we've established a while back that I will take any opportunity I can get to write some Ruby/Christina. Case and point: Valentine's Day. Also, I have no idea if this is really what a meet-cute is? I asked my sister and she seemed to agree that it was, but then I asked her if it wasn't a meat-cute instead (because of the cooking lessons) and now she won't talk to me...<br/>Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this special one-shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby hated Valentine's Day. It wasn't always the case, but years of disappointing boyfriends and nights alone had run her enjoyment for lovers' day very thin. At this point, she wanted nothing more than to be left alone and spend the evening on her couch, eating ice cream and watching some dumb rom-com on TV. But of course, Leti had to meddle.</p><p><br/>
Come seven p. m., Ruby was standing in a large kitchen, getting ready for a singles-only cooking class. She cursed her sister again. All the participants were standing near the door, awkwardly waiting for the teacher. There were a few tall guys and a few nice girls, although Ruby didn't care much. So long as they weren't too talkative and let her be for the next two hours, it wouldn't be too bad. She could go home afterward and proceed with her night as planned.</p><p><br/>
The door opened and a woman wearing a navy blue apron with her name stitched in the corner walked in. Julia, it said. Julia smiled at the gathering crowd of students.</p><p><br/>
"Good evening everyone! My name is Julia and I'll be your teacher for tonight's class. I think we're only missing a few participants. I suggest we get started by finding you each a partner to work with."</p><p><br/>
She picked up what looked like a cocktail shaker on the table and shook it. When she opened it, the group saw small slips of papers inside.</p><p><br/>
"Who wants to start?"</p><p><br/>
One of the guys shrugged and stepped forward. He pulled out a name and read it out loud. The lucky winner, Kate, raised her hand as if she were embarrassed by her own name, and together the new pair walked up to the first work table. Another man stepped forward and he pulled out a guy's name. Together they took the table behind the first pair. Julia agitated the shaker as if it would mix up the papers even more and offered to let one of the girls pick. She pulled out a man's name, and they took the third table. Then, she turned to Ruby.</p><p><br/>
Ruby pursed her lips, holding in a complaint. She reached inside the shaker. She snatched the first paper she found. She unfolded it and read the name, first in her mind, as she let it sink in, then finally aloud.</p><p><br/>
"Christina?"</p><p><br/>
She looked up. No one had stepped forward or raised a hand.</p><p><br/>
"She must be late," Julia said. "You can take the fourth table, I'm sure she'll be here any minute."</p><p><br/>
Ruby did as she was instructed. Of course, she would pull the name of someone who wasn't there. She came to stand by the fourth table, at the back of the class. She found two aprons neatly folded on the table. She took off her coat and scarf and hung them on the hook on the wall behind her. It seemed someone else was alone at the front of the class. Ruby figured if their partners didn't arrive in time, Julia would pair them up.</p><p><br/>
The door opened just as the last pair was sent to their table, and a man walked inside. Ruby frowned. It couldn't be Christina, could it? But no, it was Sebastian, who worked with Debbie at the front of the class. Julia turned to Ruby and asked:</p><p><br/>
"Are you okay starting on your own? I'm sure your partner will be here shortly."</p><p><br/>
It wasn't like Ruby could say no. Instead, she shrugged and nodded.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, it's no problem."</p><p><br/>
Julia beamed and moved to stand behind her table. Seeing as everyone had picked up an apron and put it on, Ruby did so too.</p><p><br/>
"Tonight we will be learning how to make sushi. Let's start by washing our hands, obviously, and cutting the ingredients we need. In the fridge over there you'll find baskets with the ingredients you need. One basket per table."</p><p><br/>
Seeing as she was alone, Ruby made her way to the fridge to pick up a basket. Inside, she found two avocados, half a cucumber, seaweed sheets, a bottle of sesame seeds, and two small slabs of fresh salmon and tuna wrapped in cellophane.</p><p><br/>
"Alright, we'll start with the avocados," Julia said as Ruby as cleaning her hands in the sink by the table.</p><p><br/>
Julia instructed everyone how to open and cut the avocado. Ruby already knew how to do that, so she didn't listen much. She was quickly lost in thoughts. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She liked cooking anyway, and being alone meant she didn't have to think of anything to say to chase away the inevitably awkward silence.</p><p><br/>
She was opening the second avocado when the door opened. Ruby instantly looked up. A well-dressed blonde stepped inside. She looked as though she'd just left the office, with her three-piece suit. White blonde hair cascaded in gentle curls past her shoulders. Everyone in the class seemed to still as she stepped in as if time itself had hiccuped.</p><p><br/>
"I'm Christina Braithwhite," she introduced herself. "I was held up."</p><p><br/>
"Of course," Julia said, and everyone eased, and the sudden intrusion was forgotten. "Your partner has already started without you. Table 4."</p><p><br/>
Ruby watched as Christina approached and stopped by the edge of the table. Ruby nodded and Christina finally took her spot beside her. Ruby tried to focus on the avocado in her hand and not pay too close attention to the blonde. She took off her coat and jacket, then neatly rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. Finally, she tied the apron around her thin waist. She pulled an elastic band from her wrist and gathered her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her way. Ruby felt her walk behind her to get to the sink and wash her hands.</p><p><br/>
Meanwhile, Julia explained to her class how to cut the cucumber into thin slices. Before Ruby could reach for the cucumber it was already on Christina's cutting board. The blonde was nothing but efficient apparently.</p><p><br/>
"I'll take care of it," she said, and it felt like the closest thing to an apology Ruby had heard coming from the woman's mouth since she'd arrived.</p><p><br/>
Ruby let her. Christina picked up a sharp knife from the block and with obvious dexterity, she cut the cucumber into thin long slices. It seemed Christina was as incline to talk as she was. Maybe she was embarrassed because she'd arrived late. But then again, Christina didn't seem like the kind of person who could get embarrassed. She simply wasn't inclined to talk, which was fine with Ruby.</p><p><br/>
"Now we'll cut the fish. Start by making slices about half an inch thick, then cut them in half."</p><p><br/>
Before Ruby could even ask Christina if she'd rather take care of the salmon or the tuna, Christina had pulled the tuna from the basket, chosen a knife for herself, and handed one to Ruby.</p><p><br/>
"This one should be fine."</p><p>Ruby frowned. Christina looked at her as if she couldn't understand what she'd done wrong. Ruby clicked her tongue and took the knife.</p><p><br/>
"Are you some sort of cooking genius that you know so much about knives?" she said with annoyance.</p><p><br/>
"You think I'd be wasting my time here if I were?"</p><p><br/>
"I don't know. Could be a good way to impress the ladies."</p><p><br/>
Amusement twinkled in Christina's baby blue eyes as the corner of her lips pulled up into a smile. She turned to her cutting board. Ruby reached for the slab of salmon and began cutting. It was cold but the knife sliced through the salmon flesh like butter. Beside her, Christina cut the scarlet tuna deftly. She was obviously very skillful with a knife.</p><p><br/>
"I think cooking and flirting at the same time is dangerous," Christina said once she was done.</p><p><br/>
"What? You can't multitask?"</p><p><br/>
"I can multitask just fine, but I'd rather focus on the sharp knife I'm handling."</p><p><br/>
Julia's voice echoing in the room snapped Ruby out of the conversation.</p><p><br/>
"Alright, everyone, come get your rice. We're ready to start making our sushi."</p><p><br/>
"I'll get it," Christina said.</p><p><br/>
Ruby watched the taller woman wait her turn for a mixing bowl filled with rice. She kept her head high as she walked, and any warmth seemed to drain out of her eyes. Until she returned to Ruby, and her icy gaze melted away.</p><p><br/>
"Everyone take a sushi mat. Here is what we're going to do."</p><p><br/>
Julia explained step by step how to make their maki, but Ruby could feel Christina's eyes on her, and she wasn't certain the blonde was listening to the teacher at all. She would be lying if she said Christina wasn't easy on the eyes herself, but she'd learned a long time ago that look wasn't everything, and honestly, she wasn't looking for a relationship. Plus she would hate it if Leti ever learned that her stupid matchmaking plan had worked.</p><p><br/>
Ruby followed Julia's instructions. She placed the half sheet on the mat. Christina had placed the bowl of rice between them, but Ruby still waited until the blonde was done taking her rice to take hers. How cliche would it be if their hands accidentally touched or something corny like that?</p><p><br/>
"May I ask how a gorgeous woman like you ended up to this singles-only cooking class on Valentine's Day?" Christina asked as she spread avocado slices on the rice.</p><p><br/>
Ruby pursed her lips. There was no harm in a friendly bit of conversation.</p><p><br/>
"My sister. She thought being alone for Valentine's Day was sad."</p><p><br/>
"I get the feeling your sister should probably mind her own business."</p><p><br/>
Ruby couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, and then some. You?"</p><p><br/>
Christina shrugged, her eyes intensely focused on the hands as she began rolling the maki into form.</p><p><br/>
"Boredom. I like cooking, and most cooking classes aren't so bad. But do you know how difficult it is to find cooking classes that aren't for couples this time of year?"</p><p><br/>
Ruby smiled.</p><p><br/>
"I hate Valentine's Day."</p><p><br/>
Ruby glanced at Christina's hands to see how her maki was coming along. It seemed cutting wasn't the only thing she was good at. Her long fingers easily rolled the mat and its content into shape. Then, Ruby remembered she was supposed to be doing the same thing, and she tore her eyes away from Christina's pale hands.</p><p><br/>
"I tend to agree. It's mostly a commercial holiday now. The moment someone invented 'Roses are red, violets are blue', it was all over."</p><p><br/>
"I gather you're not the romantic type," Ruby said as she finished rolling her maki into shape.</p><p><br/>
Christina smirked.</p><p><br/>
"Shows how little you know me."</p><p><br/>
Ruby rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"I don't know you. We met half an hour ago when you arrived late and didn't apologize."</p><p><br/>
"We can always fix that later," Christina said with a wink.</p><p><br/>
Before Ruby could even process what the blonde had just said, or give a definite answer, Julia called for attention again.</p><p><br/>
"Alright! Now we'll make reverse sushi! Here is out it's done..."</p>
<hr/><p>The class ended shortly after nine p. m. They'd made three different kinds of sushi, and ate their creations – or shared with their partners, but Ruby had kept her sushi to herself. Ruby was just about ready to go home and eat dessert while she watched the first dumb movie she could find on TV. She took off the apron and picked up her thinks from the coat-hanger. She was wrapping her scarf around her neck while beside her, Christina reverted to the business look of earlier, smoothing out her sleeves and untying her hair.</p><p><br/>
Some partners were still talking animatedly, but Ruby didn't want to bother. She put on her coat and gave Christina one last look.</p><p><br/>
"Bye."</p><p><br/>
Ruby had barely taken a step away from the table that Christina called her back:</p><p><br/>
"Wait."</p><p><br/>
Ruby turned around and crossed her arms. Christina had put her jacket back on and was pulling her hair out of the collar.</p><p><br/>
"I know a bar close to by. Can I buy you a drink, to apologize for my lateness?"</p><p><br/>
Ruby sighed.</p><p><br/>
"I thought we both agreed spending Valentine's Day alone wasn't a bad thing."</p><p><br/>
"Oh, I never said it was. But since we're here, I might as well take the opportunity."</p><p><br/>
"Do you even know my name?" Ruby asked.</p><p><br/>
Christina smirked.</p><p><br/>
"I've been calling you Aphrodite in my mind all evening, but I'm assuming that would be one hell of a coincidence."</p><p><br/>
Ruby rolled her eyes. Damn that girl and her tongue.</p><p><br/>
"My name's Ruby."</p><p><br/>
"Ruby. Well, Ruby, would you let me buy you a drink?"</p><p><br/>
One drink couldn't hurt, Ruby figured. She might as well.</p><p><br/>
"You know what? Sure."</p>
<hr/><p>Christina took them to a bar in an expensive hotel nearby. The light was dimmed and yellow. The whole room smelled of leather, wood lacquer, and some high-grade alcohol. Ruby felt somewhat under-dressed but no one seemed to care. Christina found them a small comfortable half-circle booth in a corner.</p><p><br/>
"Should I ask how you know this place?" Ruby said as they sat down.</p><p><br/>
Christina chuckled.</p><p><br/>
"I've got nothing to hide."</p><p><br/>
"How do you know this place?"</p><p><br/>
"I live in the hotel for now. The house I bought here needed some heavy renovations before I could settle in."</p><p><br/>
The waiter came. Christina ordered a whiskey. Ruby had a gin and tonic.</p><p><br/>
"So, you just recently moved here?"</p><p><br/>
Christina leaned back in the booth.</p><p><br/>
"My father died. Don't, he was an asshole. Anyway, a few years back I broke off my engagement with this guy he wanted me to marry. I traveled for a bit but now that he's dead, I came back to defend my share of the will."</p><p><br/>
A hundred questions flared in Ruby's mind, but she decided on the less personal questions, although with all that Christina had just told her, she had an inkling Christina had no trouble spilling her personal life.</p><p><br/>
"So why Chicago?"</p><p><br/>
Christina shrugged.</p><p><br/>
"A change of scenery. The music scene."</p><p><br/>
After a pause, she added:</p><p><br/>
"My mother was from Chicago."</p><p><br/>
The waiter returned with their drinks. Christina took a sip. The ice cubes in her glass knocked into each other. She placed the glass back on the table and asked:</p><p><br/>
"Are you a Chicago native?"</p><p><br/>
Ruby nodded and waited until her glass was safely on the table to reply.</p><p><br/>
"Born and raised."</p><p><br/>
"So you could show me around if you felt like it."</p><p><br/>
Ruby smirked.</p><p><br/>
"If I felt like it, sure. But I thought it was only a matter of one drink."</p><p><br/>
"I'm hoping one drink would be enough to convince you to see me again."</p><p><br/>
Ruby made a show of taking a sip of her drink before she replied. She could see Christina's eyes narrowing in on her lips. The blonde's intentions were very clear.</p><p><br/>
"You seem like way more trouble than your pretty eyes are worth."</p><p><br/>
Christina laughed, making Ruby smile in turn.</p><p><br/>
"And here I thought I was a smooth talker."</p><p><br/>
"You're good. I'm just better."</p><p><br/>
"I'll drink to that."</p>
<hr/><p>One drink turned to two turned to three. Ruby hated to admit that Christina was good company. Conversation with her was easy. She was always brutally honest, especially when she talked about her father. It was good for a change to speak to someone who seemingly hid nothing.</p><p><br/>
"So now there's a hole in the roof and the police are on their way. So I grab her by the wrist and drag her out before they lock the back entrance."</p><p><br/>
"That must have been one hell of a night."</p><p><br/>
Christina finished her third drink.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, it was. But then that's what I expected from a music festival held in an underground parking lot."</p><p><br/>
Ruby chuckled. The lights above them flickered, and it took a moment for Ruby to understand what this meant. She checked her phone. It was almost two in the morning.</p><p><br/>
"Closing time," Christina said.</p><p><br/>
She waved a waiter over as Ruby wrapped her scarf around her neck.</p><p><br/>
"Please put our drinks on my tab. Room 1202."</p><p><br/>
"Yes ma'am."</p><p><br/>
Beside her, Ruby rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"You didn't have to pay."</p><p><br/>
"I invited you."</p><p><br/>
"For one drink, not three."</p><p><br/>
Ruby checked her phone again. It was far too late to go with her plan of ice cream and rom-com. She would just go home and go to bed. She slowly made her way to the hotel lobby. Christina followed swiftly once she'd picked up her coat. Just as Ruby was getting ready to say her goodbyes, Christina asked:</p><p><br/>
"Can I convince you to come up to my room for another drink?"</p><p><br/>
Ruby rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get me drunk."</p><p><br/>
"I'm not trying to get you drunk, just to take you to bed."</p><p><br/>
Ruby sighed.</p><p><br/>
"See you say things like that and I don't know if I find it charming or pathetic."</p><p><br/>
"I'm just being honest. But I'd understand if you don't want to."</p><p><br/>
With an incredibly smooth motion, Christina pulled a card from her pocket and handed it to Ruby.</p><p><br/>
"Call me?"</p><p><br/>
Ruby looked at the card. She couldn't quite hold in a chuckle when she saw that Christina's job, according to the card, was 'Heiress &amp; trust-fund baby'. She placed the card in her coat with a smile.</p><p><br/>
"Listen. You're really attractive, and I just might be tipsy enough to kiss you. But if I do that and it's like my sister and her stupid plan worked."</p><p><br/>
Christina nodded then seemed to freeze for a second. She smiled and the glint of something shone in her eyes. Here comes trouble, Ruby thought.</p><p><br/>
"How about we stick together until sunrise? I mean, technically, it's already the fifteenth, but if that's not good enough for you, then how about we wait until the sun is up? If you don't want to kiss me then, too bad."</p><p><br/>
Ruby thought it was a silly idea. What would a few hours change to the fact that they'd met at that damn cooking class? She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. Christina was looking at her, waiting for her answer.</p><p><br/>
"When does the sun come up?"</p><p><br/>
"Around seven-thirty."</p><p><br/>
That was about five more hours spent in Christina's company. A lot could happen in five hours. But then again they'd been talking for quite a while.</p><p><br/>
"Where do you want to wait for the sun?" Ruby asked.</p><p><br/>
Christina smiled.</p><p><br/>
"Your pick. We could go dancing."</p><p><br/>
Ruby shook her head.</p><p><br/>
"I have an idea."</p>
<hr/><p>They sat in the bright red leather booth on either side of the table. Ruby had taken them to an ice cream parlor which was miraculously still open, despite the complete absence of customers. Ruby had expected ice cream that evening, and she was getting her ice cream, even if she had to suffer through the overly decorated parlor. Paper hearts were plastered over the windows, hung on strings from the ceiling, and scattered over the plastic tables.</p><p><br/>
"Happy Valentine's Day!" the waitress said as she stopped by their table, notepad in hands. "What can I get you?"</p><p><br/>
Christina had been flipping through the menu of extravagant ice cream bowls and lists of flavors. Ruby was quick to reply:</p><p><br/>
"We'll have the Special Sundae to share."</p><p><br/>
"Of course."</p><p><br/>
Ruby sent a glance to Christina who nodded in agreement and set the menu back on the table.</p><p><br/>
"I'll be right there with your order."</p><p><br/>
As the waitress walked away, Christina said:</p><p><br/>
"Someone should tell them Valentine's Day is over."</p><p><br/>
"Are you kidding me? This is going to stay up until Saint Patrick's Day, at least."</p><p><br/>
Christina rolled her eyes. Some popular song was playing faintly on the speaker, filling the empty dining room.</p><p><br/>
"You never told me, what kept you that you arrived late at the class?"</p><p><br/>
Christina sighed as if she'd rather not talk about it and forget it ever happened, but still, she answered:</p><p><br/>
"Inheritance problems. I've been fighting my ex-fiancé over my father's will."</p><p><br/>
Ruby frowned.</p><p><br/>
"How does that even work?"</p><p><br/>
"Some bullshit loophole he's trying to exploit."</p><p><br/>
"He sounds like a goddamn piece of work. How did you even end up engaged in the first place?"</p><p><br/>
Christina shook her head. Without any glass to keep her fingers occupied, they fidgeted on the table, drumming quietly with the music.</p><p><br/>
"It was basically an arranged marriage. My father was counting on it to extend his political power. Long story short, I had planned on marrying the guy and putting a good front while having my side girls. He actually wanted me. Not loved me, just wanted me. I broke it off as soon as I realized it."</p><p><br/>
"Yep, definitely a piece of work."</p><p><br/>
The waitress returned with their long and very full bowl of ice cream, topped with whipped cream and what looked to be small sugar hearts. She gave them a spoon each with a smile and a wink and left.</p><p><br/>
"I'm assuming the sugar hearts are a special addition," Christina said.</p><p><br/>
Ruby took a spoonful of ice cream and looked at the heart she'd picked up.</p><p><br/>
"Mine says 'Soulmate'."</p><p><br/>
Christina picked a heart at random with her spoon.</p><p><br/>
"I got 'You &amp; Me'."</p><p><br/>
"That's one hell of a flirty ice cream we got served."</p><p><br/>
Christina laughed as she took a spoonful in her mouth.</p><p><br/>
"The first one to find 'Love Me' wins?" she suggested.</p><p><br/>
"You're on."</p><p><br/>
They checked each heart before eating it, but the 'Love Me' hearts seemed terribly elusive, and for a while, neither of them could find it. Christina decided to start the conversation again and push the competition to the background.</p><p><br/>
"So, what was that sister of yours doing tonight, if being single on Valentine's Day is so shameful?"</p><p><br/>
"Leti was with her boyfriend."</p><p><br/>
Christina rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Of course she was. Let me guess, she's the type of person who thinks she knows what's better for everyone."</p><p><br/>
"I don't know about everyone, but she certainly thinks she knows what's best for me. None of the people I go out with are good enough for her but damn if she's not going to set me up on a blind date the first chance she gets. Probably she should worry about her own love life first."</p><p><br/>
"Bad boyfriend?"</p><p><br/>
"Cheating boyfriend. And Leti kept him anyway. I told her she should have broken up with him and go out with his side-girl. At least Ji-ah had the foresight to stop as soon as she realized he was lying, but Leti..."</p><p><br/>
"What would she say if we started dating?"</p><p><br/>
The thought made Ruby laughed. Not because dating Christina was laughable – the more time they spent together the more Ruby dreaded sunrise – but because she could almost see the face Leti would make if Ruby introduced her to the blonde.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, she will hate you."</p><p><br/>
Christina smiled and looked down at her spoon for the heart she'd collected. She frowned for a moment and Ruby thought she'd found it:</p><p><br/>
"Did you get it?"</p><p><br/>
After a moment, Christina shook her head.</p><p><br/>
"No, I thought I did, but it's just another 'You &amp; Me'. Stupid 'You &amp; Me' hearts."</p><p><br/>
"We're running out of hearts, I can't believe neither of us has found the 'Love Me' heart."</p><p><br/>
"Maybe it was too pathetic and they took it out of the boxes? Look in the whipped cream."</p><p><br/>
Ruby did as the blonde advised and dug into the whipped cream until she found a heart. It took her a moment to identify what was on it, but finally, she smiled with satisfaction and showed it off to Christina.</p><p><br/>
"I won!"</p><p><br/>
"It was just dumb luck, no need to celebrate," Christina said with an eye roll, although she was poorly hiding her smile.</p><p><br/>
"It was also dumb luck I drew your name out as my partner for the cooking class, so maybe you should be more grateful to lady luck."</p><p><br/>
Christina shrugged.</p><p><br/>
"I'll sacrifice her a goat first chance I get."</p>
<hr/><p>They stayed in the ice cream parlor until Ruby felt she was falling asleep. Christina barely seemed tired but Ruby was struggling to stay awake. Thankfully, the air outside was crisp and cold, and it woke her up pretty quickly.</p><p><br/>
"How are you not yawning every five seconds?" Ruby asked as they began wandering through the city side by side, with no destination in mind.</p><p><br/>
"I'm used to long nights."</p><p><br/>
Ruby rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"Being a womanizer is not something to brag about."</p><p><br/>
Christina chuckled.</p><p><br/>
"I was talking about staying up late to read, but if you think I'm that good I can keep going all night, then sure."</p><p><br/>
Ruby rolled her eyes.</p><p><br/>
"I could use a coffee, but I doubt we'll find any good place open at this hour."</p><p><br/>
"If you want to go home you can. I mean, you're obviously tired, we can put my stupid idea to rest."</p><p><br/>
Ruby shook her head.</p><p><br/>
"Too late for that. I intend to be awake when the sun is up, so I can decide whether to kiss you."</p><p><br/>
"You haven't decided yet? I need to try harder, I see."</p><p><br/>
They walked mindlessly through the nearest park. Streetlights lit their way to a stone-paved plaza. Already the night was lighter, not as dark as it had been when they'd left the bar. The sun would appear soon.</p><p><br/>
"It's so strange to see this place so empty," Ruby said. "There's usually a dance crew practicing here."</p><p><br/>
Christina stopped walking and held out a hand.</p><p><br/>
"Well, I'm not much of a street dancer, but I did take dancing lessons for this debutante ball I was forced to attend. Would you do me the honor?"</p><p><br/>
Ruby shook her head.</p><p><br/>
"There's no music."</p><p><br/>
"The dance teacher my father hired drilled the steps into my mind so much that I don't need any music."</p><p><br/>
Christina stood waiting, an easy smile on her lips and her hand held out. Finally, Ruby relented and took Christina's hand. They stood close, Christina's hand on her waist over her coat and Ruby's hand on the blonde's shoulder. Christina began guiding them around the empty plaza, step after step. Christina was a pretty good dancer, although she was a bit stiff. Still, Ruby didn't mind. After a while, Ruby began humming to the rhythm they'd taken, as if to keep them moving together. The more she hummed the more the song took form, a familiar ballad she knew by heart. She stopped humming and started singing softly 'Come Rain or Come Shine'. Christina had pulled them closer still, a bright smile on her lips and wonder in her eyes.</p><p><br/>
Ruby finished the song and Christina slowed down until they were barely moving, gently swaying from side to side.</p><p><br/>
"You didn't tell me you could sing," Christina whispered.</p><p><br/>
"I didn't tell you everything about me."</p><p><br/>
"I'd like to know everything there is to know about you. If you'll let me."</p><p><br/>
Ruby pursed her lips thoughtfully.</p><p><br/>
"How long before sunrise?" she asked.</p><p><br/>
Christina checked her watch.</p><p><br/>
"About half an hour."</p><p><br/>
It was a valiant effort, Ruby thought, but she couldn't wait anymore. Both hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss. Christina was stunned for a moment before she kissed her back. Her hands settled on Ruby's waist, keeping her close. Ruby kissed her wildly, all her frustration dissolving away. She really should have kissed Christina hours ago.</p><p><br/>
When they parted, Christina almost seemed dazed by the kiss.</p><p><br/>
"Do you still want to take me to bed?" Ruby asked.</p><p><br/>
"This way."</p>
<hr/><p>They reached the hotel as the first few rays of the sun turned the sky powder pink. Christina was on the second to last highest floor, which gave them plenty of time in the elevator to make out. Despite being pressed against the wall, Ruby managed to get her hands on Christina's vest to undo the buttons. They separated quickly when the doors opened and Christina pulled Ruby out of the elevator by the hand.</p><p><br/>
Christina's room was huge, and Ruby knew she should have expected it. The door opened onto a large living room with two couches, a flat-screen TV on one wall, and a floor to ceiling window across the room. The city was gray and pink, still awakening as the first yellow rays of the sun hit the taller buildings. The bedroom was on the left, behind a door, and half of their clothes had been discarded before they made it in. Coats, shoes, jacket, vest, jumper.</p><p><br/>
Christina's shirt fell open before Ruby fell on the bed. Christina seemed in a real hurry to get her naked, which Ruby could understand. She had struggled with the shirt's button so long that eventually, she might have popped one or two off. Not that the blonde seemed to mind. Christina freed Ruby from her pants then leaned forward, her mouth latching on to Ruby's lips as if she needed it to survive. Ruby finished pushing the shirt off of Christina then her fingers went in search of the hooks of her bra.</p><p><br/>
The instant that the last of their garments hit the floor, Christina's lips had left Ruby's neck and trailed down to her chest. Her hands had done a similar path downward. Ruby was done with the blonde's teasing and just about to tell her as much when she felt Christina's long fingers between her legs. Another shuddering sigh escaped her lips when Christina kissed her nipple almost tenderly. All tenderness disappeared the next second as her teeth grazed against the sensitive bud, and Ruby's breath hitched in her throat.</p><p><br/>
The sun had dissipated the thin veil of the night when Ruby finally managed to catch her breath. Christina was nothing if not relentless in her pursuit of her partner's pleasure. Ruby lay with her head against one of the incredible comfortable pillows, staring at the sunlight spread over the white ceiling.</p><p><br/>
"Give me a second and I'll return the favor," she said in a breath.</p><p><br/>
Christina was leaning against her thigh, hair tied back in a bun. This was the messier Ruby had seen her hair since they'd met some twelve hours ago or so. She quite liked the sight.</p><p><br/>
"As much as I'd loved that, I have to go."</p><p><br/>
Ruby frowned.</p><p><br/>
"What?"</p><p><br/>
"I have a meeting with my lawyer at eight-thirty and I'm definitely going to be late."</p><p><br/>
As she spoke, Christina got up and untied her hair, letting them cascade over her naked shoulders. She went into the wardrobe and began pulling out clean clothes. Ruby rolled to her side, her head resting on her hand.</p><p><br/>
"Real classy. You could have told me you had something early in the morning instead of fucking me and abandoning me."</p><p><br/>
Christina smirked with certain amusement.</p><p><br/>
"Trust me, if I had known I'd be bringing a goddess home tonight I would have made an appointment later. But you can stay here for as long as you want. Order room service for breakfast if you want to."</p><p><br/>
"Careful, I might just order oysters or something super expensive."</p><p><br/>
"Please do. Whatever you want."</p><p><br/>
In no time at all, Christina was dressed for the day in high-waisted pants and a polo shirt. She had brushed her hair back to its usual glamorous state and put on some perfume. All the while Ruby watched her do from the bed, bed sheets draped over her like a toga.</p><p><br/>
"And I'd be pretty happy if you were still here when I returned," Christina finally said.</p><p><br/>
Ruby scoffed.</p><p><br/>
"We'll see."</p><p><br/>
Still, when Christina tried for one last kiss, leaning over the bed, Ruby granted it to her and bit her lip gently before letting her go. Christina moaned before pulling away, licking where Ruby had bitten her.</p><p><br/>
"I'll be back before you know it," Christina promised by the bedroom door.</p><p><br/>
"Please do, I won't be in your bed all morning."</p>
<hr/><p>Christina had expedited the meeting. Even her lawyer seemed glad that she didn't want to discuss all the fine prints of William's proposal. There was no proposal to be had. This was her money, her part of the company, and he wouldn't keep it hostage any longer. It was hers, and no deal of his would slither even a cent away from her.</p><p><br/>
As she drove back to the hotel she might have been a bit more reckless and quicker than usual, but it was for a good cause. She felt bad for having abandoned Ruby in bed like that. Truth be told, she wished she could have just cuddled up against her and fallen asleep. But she had little hope that Ruby would still be there when she returned. It was already ten, the other woman probably had something better to do today than just waiting for her.</p><p><br/>
The elevator didn't seem to go as quickly as she wanted it to go. She anxiously tapped her foot against the ground, attracting the glance of an older customer who was looking at her curiously. Finally, the elevator reached her floor and she fetched her key-card from her coat pocket. She frowned as she approached the door. There was a trolley standing beside it. Ruby must have left it there after her breakfast, Christina thought. However, as she approached, she noticed that everything on the tray was untouched. The coffee had grown cold and the waffles had turned hard but Christina stole a strawberry from the bowl and it was alright.</p><p><br/>
She unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room was quiet. Ruby wasn't waiting for her in the living room, and her voice didn't resound from the bedroom. She must have gone, Christina thought with an ache in her chest. She took off her coat when she noticed Ruby's clothes were still on the floor, untouched from earlier. She frowned and picked them up. She followed the trail back to her bedroom and smiled. Ruby was curled up in the middle of the King-sized bed, legs tangled in the bedsheets. Her chest rose and fell gently. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for her breakfast, Christina thought.</p><p><br/>
She picked up Ruby's scattered clothes and folded them neatly before setting them on a chair. She sat on the foot of the bed and took off her shoes. Then, she gently leaned over Ruby.</p><p><br/>
"Ruby," she called softly. "I'm back."</p><p><br/>
After a moment, Ruby's stunning dark eyes fluttered open. She yawned and looked at Christina.</p><p><br/>
"You took your time. Is breakfast here?"</p><p><br/>
"It's in the hallway, I think you fell asleep while you were waiting for it."</p><p><br/>
Ruby grumbled but sank a bit further against the puffy pillow.</p><p><br/>
"I don't care. I just want to sleep."</p><p><br/>
Christina smiled.</p><p><br/>
"Can I join you?"</p><p><br/>
"I suppose I can let you sleep in your bed."</p><p><br/>
Christina stood up and undressed quickly, then slipped under the sheets until she was close enough to wrap her arms around Ruby.</p><p><br/>
"Are you naked?"</p><p><br/>
"That's how I usually sleep. Is it a problem?"</p><p><br/>
"No. I don't care. Just let me sleep."</p><p><br/>
Christina kissed Ruby's forehead and closed her eyes. Sleep came easily to the both of them.</p>
<hr/><p>The following year, when Valentine's Day came again, Ruby and Christina settled on Christina's couch and watched stupid rom-coms while eating ice cream, as God had intended.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>